ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyberstrike
"Cyberstrike" Christopher Back is a fictional e-wrestler based loosely on real life wrestlers Christopher Daniels, AJ Styles, Sting, Jeff Jarrett and Vince McMahon. He's a rich, powerful, complex, and controversial man. He's a former 6 time World champion and is the owner of the X-WCW. Known as "the Kendo stick, Cherry Coke drinking billionaire wrestling badass" He also leads the New Talent Order (the nTo) faction in the X-WCW. The Early Days He’s rich and is one of the controversial wrestlers due to his outspokeness about how wrestling federations have been ran, and his vindictive nature has made him his fair share of enemies in the ring and out. He’s been called a genius for his booking of his up start promotion the X-WCW that has challenged one biggest promotions around. He’s also been called insane for the extremely violent type of matches that his company is known for and his own body on the line in many of those matches. But for Cyberstrike he wouldn’t have it any other way. His career in the squared circle has taken him around the world and made his quite rich yet while he can demand a seven-figure salary he still wrestles around the world in many promotions for next to nothing. “I was born for this business” he said about it “And when I’m in the ring whether it’s in my home town of Indianapolis for the X-WCW or for some indy out in middle of nowhere. My real home is the squared circle.” Cyberstrike should feel at home in the wrestling ring since he was literally born in one! “My father was a wrestler for the now defunct DLW (Dark Light Wrestling) where he wrestled for close to 20 years. My mother was a business executive for a multi-media company.” He states. About his birth “From I understand, my father was booked in a War Games-style match and my mother who was nine months pregnant with me was concerned about his safety and he decided to show her how safe it was and after she got in the ring her water broke and I was born. I’ve seen that match once and even though my father’s team lost I do remember that he had a smile on his from ear-to-ear during that match.” He said with a laugh. His mother used her connections with media companies to help promote the DLW and her husband but it came to late and due to bad business decisions on the part of the DLW Board of Directors the DLW folded and his father was out of a job. “It was pretty devastating to him he loved the DLW and never wanted to work anywhere else, but he had to put food on the table. My mother carefully invested quite a bit of the money in stocks and bonds but it took years for to make any kind of decent profit.” He said. His parents never saw any of the money they died in a plane crash when he was seventeen. “I had been training to be a wrestler all my life and when my parents died. I mourned there deaths and then moved on with my life and I decided that if I would be a wrestler that I be my own man and not be in my father’s shadow. I trained even harder until I felt I was ready and I called a friend of my fathers Powermaster Prime and he agreed to help me finish my training.” Cyberstrike said. “I was offered deals with several top promotions but I decided to go with SCW (Super Championship Wrestling) a new promotion that gave me the most money and a chance to be in the main events in less than year.” It was at SCW Cyberstrike met fellow up-and-coming superstars D-Extreme, Lord Galvatron, Wrecka, The Oblivion, and Cane Deathscream that quickly became his friends. The biggest angle at was a faction called the MPA (Metroplex Protection Agency) taking on the rookies that came into the SCW and protecting the old established superstars. Cyberstrike and the Oblivion got sick of it and decided to fight fire with fire and along with Lord Galvatron, Tristar, Bombshell, and Prime Sinister formed the famous (or infamous depending on you point of view) nTo (New Talent Order) that shot Cyberstrike into the main events and when he was finally booked for an SCW World Championship title match when the company folded and went out of business. “I would be lying if I said I knew what happened to SCW it just went out of business” Cyberstrike admits. After the SCW went under Cyberstrike got offers to join the ACW (Autocon Championship Wrestling), the AWF (Archive Wrestling Federation) and WARWF (Wreck And Rule Wrestling Federation) all were nice but Cyberstrike decided that he wouldn’t be tied to one company anymore he joined all three! Cyberstrike describes this period of his life as the roughest in his life. “My chose to be a free agent and not a contracted wrestler didn’t endear me to the heads of the companies and it was tough because I refused to be tied down and I didn’t have the money that I now have. The one I liked the best was the one that payed the least and that was WARWF due to the lack of funds that they had. The one I liked the least was the AWF and they payed the best. I didn’t complain because I would lose the money for my house.” But Cyberstrike’s financial situation was radically changed when the stocks and bonds that his mother had bought finally payed-off making him a multi-millionaire almost literally overnight. “I was very surprised to say the least and found that I was set for life!” Cyberstrike first bought WARWF and the copyrights to the nTo and the MPA and begin to set up his new company. He first changed the name of the company to X-WCW (Xtreme World Championship Wrestling) and then he hired his mentor Powermaster Prime, and his friends D-Extreme, Wrecka, Cane Deathscream, Bombshell, and Lord Galvatron. He also hired some upcoming people like Impactor, Topspin, Twintwist, Rob De Silva, Blackbird, Ringo, and as well as other big name superstars such as Rob Van Dam, Lita, Triple H, Chyna, The Road Dogg and the legendary Hulk Hogan to the roster. Cyberstrike continued to wrestle in both the AWF and ACW where he found frustration and fullment. “The AWF is ran like good-ole boys club where the most talented never got the push and most undeserving jackasses got the pushes that never earned. While the ACW was more like an extension of the X-WCW and we would often to cross promotions. That were fun and helped both companies. I didn’t have any the corporate crap that I’ve had dealt with in the AWF constantly.” Cyberstrike became the first ACW U.S. Champion and one week after he lost the title, he won the ACW World Championship and held it for a record six months before losing it to Tony Bonito. He regained the title when defeated Bonito at X-WCW Summerbash in a Sixty-minute Iron Man match, but was forced to surrender it due to a contract dispute with the ACW’s new owner Chuck Stevenson. After he lost the ACW World title the first time the ACW went under a series of new owners and new writers that lost the ACW it’s viewers and finally the ACW went under. But before it did Cyberstrike bought the ACW World Title belt and gave it a proper send-off. when it was unified with the X-WCW World Heavyweight Championship in a Triple Cage X match at X-WCW Ground Zero II. “I’ve got a lot of fond memories of the ACW and I do miss the ACW a lot.” He admits. His relationship with the AWF has aways been a kind of love-hate kind of relationship. “I don’t hate the AWF itself what I hate is seeing guys like D-Extreme, Cloud Strifer, and Xille jobbing to old guys that have been in the main event status for far too long, or ass kissers like TC getting the AWF World title regin and got suspended for homophobic comments the day after he won the belt and then gets reinstated a week later, while me and Cane Deathscream tried to give them some constructive criticism and we both get suspended indefinitely and we are still trying to get reinstated.” Cyberstrike says. Cyberstrike looks back on his AWF tenure with mixed emotions. “The AWF gave me my start at super stardom but until they get a leader in there for longer than a week I can’t return but rest assure if and when I get reinstated I will make the biggest impact in the history of the AWF. But I’m right now I’m focused on the X-WCW.” He states. With the X-WCW Cyberstrike gives the fans a show that no one else will give you. “And for the AWF BoD a major headache!” Cyberstrike adds with a smile. Cyberstrike is the first and currently the only former 4 time X-WCW World Heavyweight Champion. “Some people have criticized that I shouldn’t have been the champ that many times and that fast but I felt that the story lines demanded that I had to be the champion. Will there another World title reign in his future? "Who knows? I'm not a forture teller." he says with a sly smile. Titles and Achievements X-WCW World Championship (x4) X-WCW United States Championship X-WCW Intercontinental Championship(x2) X-WCW World Tag Team Championship (with D-Extreme) X-WCW International Tag Team Championship (with D-Extreme) ACW Championship (x2) ACW United States Championship ACW Tag Team Championship (with D-Extreme) AWF Tag Team Championship (with D-Extreme) Finishers/Signature Moves The Breakdown (based on Jeff Jarrett's The Stroke finisher) The Crackdown (an Inverted DDT based on Sting's Scorpion Deathdrop) The Overdrive (based on Christopher Daniels' Angel's Wings finisher) The Darklight Hold (a submission move based on Sting's Scorpion Deathlock move) The Skyboom Drop (a rare high risk move that is essential AJ Styles' Style Clash done off the top turnbuckle) Category:Wrestlers